Journey of Demigods
by TealPineapples
Summary: Emily is a normal girl with weird disorders and parent problems. But when she comes home form boarding school for Christmas vacation, her life flips inside out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new story I'm just kinda trying out hope you like it! ^.^**

 **Emily**

Walking through a school hallway has become a skill that Emily is great at. She can move quickly and keep going when boys act like idiots and get into fights. This is how private school has always been for Emily. She walks to class and works hard to keep her grades up. An average fourteen year old girl. Well, more or less. She also has ADHD and is extremely dyslexic. She pretty much only has one friend who she can actually call her friend. Annie. Annie has helped Emily cope with her dyslexia. This is how she can keep her slightly-above-average grades. Emily used to live with her dad, but he sent her to this school for pretty much no good reason. He had said it was to protect her, whatever that means, and he put her on a bus and off she went. It, wasn't a huge deal because he didn't spend that much time with her anyway. After her mom left, he enveloped himself in the work of this big company and let Emily do her own thing.

"Hey Em!"Annie says as she meets her friend in the cafeteria one morning.

"Mm?" Emily says with her mouthful of bagel.

"So, what are you doing over break? Staying here? Going home?" Annie asks, obviously leaning toward the 'staying here' idea by the tone of her voice.

"Sorry An, but I'm going home," Emily says, "It's the one time of year that I actually get to spend with my dad."

"Oh, that's ok," Annie says, but you can still see her disappointment, " My parents are spending the holidays in Peru with my uncle Dave. I am staying here I guess, sigh" (she said 'sigh' not actually sighed)

"I'll text my dad and see if you can come home with me. After all, it is Christmas," Emily says reaching for her phone, but before she can grab it, Annie flings herself over the table and hugs her best friend saying "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…"

"Okay," Emily pushes her back, "you're welcome just let me text him…" Emily taps the screen as she texts her dad. Once she's done she puts her phone in her pocket and start telling Annie about Christmas at the Carson house.

 **Okay, before you ask, Emily's dyslexia is effected on her phone but she has learned to cope with it when texting. Also, yes her last name is Carson.**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update, it was finals week at my school, so I had an insane amount of homework.**

 **Anyway, Hope you like this.**

 **Charlie**

Emily and Annie rode the bus back to Emily's house, the arrived at the stop about half a mile from her house (the busses didn't go into her neighborhood) where they would wait in the Starbucks at the corner for Emily's dad to come pick them Mr. Carson arrived the girls hopped into his car and sipped their hot chocolates (Emily's dad disapproved of teenagers drinking coffee) while munching on the pastries they got as well.

Emily lived in a high-end neighborhood on the north side of Washington D.C. Her father got plenty of money from his time consuming job. Fortunately, his boss makes all the employees go home to spend Christmas with their families. Emily had meet her father's boss at one point he was nicer than she expected and was really pleased to meet her.

"Welcome home, Em," Mr. Carson pushed open the front door revealing a large entry way with two swooping staircases that lead to a balcony looking over the entry and living room with a hallway to the right, leading to the bedrooms for the family. The place had three large bedrooms each with it's own bathroom and walk-in closet. To the left of the stairs, still downstairs, was a beautifully decorated living room with a large stone fireplace and fluffy furniture. If one were to walk straight between the two sets of stairs, they would find himself in a lavish dining room with a large table set for ten. To the right of that was a hallway that lead to the offices and screening room. To the right of the dining room was the kitchen that was through a door. The kitchen had a smaller table, that the two people who lived there would usually sit at.

When the girls entered they were confronted by an unusual sight. This was a boy, who looked older than Emily with dark hair and blue eyes. He played a computer game at the huge dining table, clicking feverishly and making odd expressions.

"Uh, Dad," Emily said hanging up her backpack on the hook to her right, "who's that?"

" Ah, girls meet Charlie he's my friend's son. His father and mother are both out on business trips so he's ganna be spending christmas with us," Emily's father explained closing the door behind him.

"Oooookay," Emily wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but she'd live. She turned to her friend who was looking, dumbfounded, around the house, gazing at the large windows above the entryway, her mouth wide open, "Annie I'll show you my room then give you a tour of the house, okay?"

"Uh huh…" Annie says, obviously she had paid no attention to a word her friend had said, "Wait! Who's that?!" her gaze had finally fallen on Charlie.

Emily face-palmed, and then said, " I'll tell you on the way to my room." She grabbed her friend's hand and lead her up the right side staircase and down the hall to the first and only door on the right. This was Emily's room.

 **Kinda abrupt ending to the chapter but i gotta go. I also had a bit of writer's block so it took me a while to come up with this. Anyway, Hope you liked it.**

 **Beyyyyyyyy! ...Wait that's bey… Byeeeeeeeeeeeee! *waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! It's been a long time since I've updated so here's a new one!**

 **Winter Trip**

Emily hated mornings. And she hated even more, getting up in the morning. There are plenty of good reasons why she should have hated this. To start you have to be interrupted from peaceful sleeping by a loud ringing in your ear that if you let it go too long it starts to hurt your head. Next you have to move to stop this ringing, then you have to get out of your warm covers. Yes, this is the worst part. Actually getting up. You have to leave your warm, soft bed and face the frigid winter air that doesn't care how much you turn the thermostat up to the night before. It is still just as freezing when you wake up. Let's just say that five o'clock in the morning was not a Happy-Emily time.

'Why did she have to endure the suffering of waking up at five o'clock in the morning over Christmas break?' You may ask. Well, every break, Emily and her dad would go to a specific ski resort. They would stay there until Christmas eve-day and then head back to spend the holiday at home. They skied and do other wintery activities during their stay. Emily loved it, she got to spend all this time with her dad and they could have some family time before he went back to work and practically ignored her. Anyway, this year they were going to bring along Annie and Charlie. A little less family time, but whatever, she would have just as much fun, just the same.

Except for the waking up at five o'clock in the morning part. That was never fun.

Emily took a shower and got dressed in a jeans, a blue longsleeve shirt that was very soft and warm. Then she went to the bathroom to brush her hair and such. Emily looked at herself in the mirror while she brushed her long caramel colored hair. in the winter it looked more bond though, but in the summer you could see the red that was in there. Her face was fairly blank besides some freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose. She had large blue eyes that people often said are the bluest eyes they had ever seen.

Annie was knocking at the door so Emily left and instructed Annie to come down to the kitchen when she was done. Emily then left her room and walked to the kitchen to find her father and Charlie sitting at the table eating sausage and pancakes.

"Morning dad," she said as her father served her a plate, " Annie will be down in a minute."

They ate in silence, Emily had no idea how to act with Charlie, so she just shove food in her mouth so she wouldn't be subject to small talk. Annie came down after five minutes and sat next to her best friend.

"Moooorning," she yawned.

"Mrrnin," Emily said, her mouth full of food.

They smile because at school this often happend in just the same fashion.

"So, what's the plan Mr. Carson?" Annie asked after swallowing a bite of pancake.

"We'll head out at six o'clock," he says.

"Cool," Annie says then focuses on her food again.

The car ride was longer than any of them could stand but they finally got there after a long day of driving in more awkward silence. Annie and Emily sat in the back but were separated by a wall of luggage that had spilled from the trunk to their seat. Charlie sat shotgun while Mr. Carson drove.

When they arrived they went in their cabin and unpacked. They got there at ten o'clock at night, so they just changed and went to sleep. The cabin was nice and they each got their own room.

Emily plopped her stuff on the bed and started to arrange it in the closet. She then changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Despite the time, she along with the other members of the group were quite awake. They had, after all, been cooped up in a car all day. Mr. Carson was more tired than the teens though, so he went to his room and crashed while the others played monopoly in the living room.

By twelve though they had gotten bored with this and decided to resign to their designated chambers. The next day was to be full of fun and surprises.

 **I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be out soon.**

 **Sorry, it took so long for this one to come out, I have been busy and needed to find an idea for this one. Also, I know this is set before Christmas and it is in fact a week after Christmas, so don't hate me.**

 **Anyway, byeeeeeee!**


	4. Real Chapter 1

**Look! She's Alive!**

 **Hey guys so I reread my story and discovered I could do sooo much to make it better! So I am going to rewrite it and leave up the original. I'm so sorry that I kinda took two a whole school semester to get back to my stories, but it's summer now and I will try my best to update throughout my mildly busy schedule. Hope you enjoy the new and improved version! (P.S. I will be changing some things because parts didn't make sense to me)**

 **Here we go!**

 **A Random Stranger Comes To Live In My Home**

Private schools are always known to have prissy, annoying, petty kids whose parents have enough money to pay their kid's way to the next grade each year.

Well that's exactly how my school is.

Some people are nice enough, but the large population of kids here perfectly fit that description. Fortunately there are some students who have actual abilities and don't need their parent's money to get into the advanced classes. One of these people is my best friend Annie. She's from a middle class family, but is one the special admissions kids who go to go to this 'prestigious' school to 'further their education'. At least that's how the staff had decided to introduce her. Most kids resent her simply because of her 'social standing'. I however don't care where she comes from. She hasn't done anything wrong, thus she deserves to have someone to stand up for her when the petty children decide to pick on her. I hate pretty much everyone, but her, at this school. It's no help that I have really bad ADHD and dyslexia labeling me as weird and unfriendworthy. My father works for some big corporation. He's high up in the ranks so his only boss is the owner of the company. I don't really think I need to explain how much money he gets. His job takes up all of his time and thus leaves me to try not to get in his way while he rushes around talking rapidly on his bluetooth in one ear and his cell phone on the other. Just before he sent me off to this 'lovely school', he got pretty worried and hired a bunch of people at our house to do who knows what. Eventually he sent me here with minimal explanation. And I mean minimal. The one time I asked him he started saying "Because…" then had to turn away to talk to some executive producer or whatever.

My answer was 'because.'

Yep, that clears everything up.

Today I wove through the halls of obnoxious high schoolers, not even fazed by the three fights that start as I slip passed. Petty children at work being highly petty. I walked through a set of doors to a bright room with about a hundred round tables that seated four people each. This was way more than our school needed, but apparently the school was very optimistic in their table purchases. I found Annie sitting at one by the windows eating lunch and ignoring the kids two tables over who yelled at her things like "How much did that school uniform put your family in debt?" (Our uniforms cost a bit but so much to put a general middle class family in debt) or "The thrift shop called and wants it's bag back!" Her bag was made of blue durable fabric, but was a sort of box shape with a zipper on top that lead to the main bag. It had a few extra pockets on the front as well which were used to store pencils and such. It was scuffed up at the corners from use and had pen marking and doodles randomly on it from those moments of boredom before class starts.

"Ignore them,"I said as I plopped in front of her at the table, "They're idiots, and probably can't even spell debt." She smiled which made her bright blue eyes sparkle a bit. They were always enhanced by her long, almost black hair. She also had freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose and scrunched a bit whenever she smiled.

"Yeah them and their designer bags that if they touch the floor World War III would start," she added feigning being worried as she said 'World War III.'

I laughed and stood to go get food for my stomach that had resorted to rumbling every ten seconds due to me sleeping in a bit and skipping breakfast. When I got back I asked Annie what she was doing for Christmas Break.

"Oh, just staying here," she said (Our school had the option to stay here or go home for break), " My parents are going to Peru to visit my cousin. If only I had a friend who would be awesome enough to stay with me. Sigh…." She trailed off after literally pronouncing the word 'sigh'. Then she looked up at me and started to make a puppy dog face.

"I can't, my dad and I always go to the mountains to ski over break," I felt bad that she'd be all alone, but it was the only time I got to spend with my dad. Her face fell and she looked back out the window and traced her finger down her cheek as if it were a tear drop.

"Maybe I can convince him to let you come home with me and go on the trip with us, " I suggested.

She beamed up at me and said, "Oh, that would be even better! Thank you so much!" she leaned over the table and hugged me, I hugged her back. No one deserved to be alone on Christmas.

When she returned to her seat I texted my dad while she texted her parents to ask them. After it was all confirmed and set as a plan, we finished our lunches while I told her about all the things we do at the Carson house during christmas.(Yes my last name is Carson)

Luckily, Annie and I have the same last period class, so when school let out we went back to our dorm and gathered our things before leaving to go get on the bus that drove to central Washington D.C. The school was off to the southwest of the city, the main bus went to the bus station in the center of town. There kids would get on their respective busses at the station and ride home or just be picked up by their parents. Annie and I bought two tickets for the bus that lead to the stop closest to my house. The stop was a half mile from my house so my father had arranged for the two of us to sit in a starbucks and wait for him to come pick us up. It had started to snow lightly. The little flakes shimmered as they drifted downward. They fell and melted a little bit as they hit the ground, leaving the pavement looking wet. However as the snow started to build up a soft white layer formed over it. Whenever people stepped the snow melted away to leave a food shaped mark of dark grey. Annie sipped on her Peppermint Mocha while I enjoyed my Christmas Cookie Latte. We sat there, people watching as we waited for my dad's Kia to arrive.

Finally he got here. We climbed into the backseat and buckled up. My father introduced himself to Annie and greeted me by saying "Hey kiddo". This was his usual greeting for me and I would respond to it with "Hey dad." That was the end to the pleasantries, and the rest of the ride consisted of awkward silence. I was grateful for my Latte and I could tell Annie was happy about her's too. We could just sip them and not have to sit there feeling like we needed to talk.

When we got home my dad opened our doors for us and pulled out our suitcases from the trunk. We rolled them up the the front door, leaving treadmarks in the snow. The flakes settled on our heads and made it look like we had white hats on. My dad opened the front door to reveal our cavernous entry hall. I could hear Annie let out a slight gasp as we stepped over the threshold. She let out a puff of steam into the cold air. This made me smile a little bit. The entry had two swooping staircases that lead to a balcony upstairs that overlooked the entry hall on this side and the dining room on the other side. The balcony lead to two hallways on either side with our four bedrooms. There were two rooms on each side which had their own bathrooms. On the main level we had our living room to the left of the entry and two more hallways beneath the upstairs ones that lead to the offices, screening room, and main bathroom. If you walk straight forward you will find the dining area where an elegant, large table, set for ten, awaits use on the special occasion days in which we use it. To the right of the dining area is the kitchen. The counter shapes around to make a breakfast bar and stops to allow a doorway ( with no door) to lead into the kitchen. There were large windows in the dining area and the entry that let soft light from outside light up the house.

As I look around the all too familiar space I notice a kid in the living room. He's about my age, and busy playing an action game on his laptop. He furiously clicks away and talks into a headpiece, completely ignoring the fact that we are here.

My father seems to follow my gaze because he says, "Ah, that's Kev. His parents are some of my coworkers and they asked if he could stay with us for the holidays while they are out on a business trip."

"Over the holidays?" I ask.

"They don't celebrate the holidays so they don't need to go home for them," He explains, "However schools don't follow that system."

"Okay…." I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but I set the thought aside and showed Annie up to the guest room she would be staying in. It was right across the hall from my room.

We unpacked, besides the things we would need for the ski trip we were leaving for tomorrow. My room was cold and dark from disuse. My things seemed almost sad, just sitting there, not being used for so long. I opened the curtains, but that only let cold light in. It didn't exactly help remove the horror film aura the room was letting off. I flicked on my lights and turned up the heat. That helped a lot and made the room more cozy. After a while I gave Annie a tour and explained what we were gonna do on our trip. We started to formulate day plans for each day so we got to do everything at the resort.

Around seven we got hungry and wandered downstairs to find out what was for dinner. My dad was crashed on the couch watching TV. I was stunned for a second by this strange sight. I don't think I'd ever seen him watch TV before.

"Ah girls, I suppose you're hungry," He turned to face us.

"Uh… Yeah, but …. Are you watching TV?" I asked tentatively.

"Ha ha, yeah I guess so," he scratched the back of his head and laughed almost shyly, "I never have time to so I thought I would give it a try. Also what kind of pizza do you like?" He started to put in an online order on his phone.

When the pizza arrived, we all gathered around the boxes. Annie and I had gotten our own, while Dad, and Kev shared a Veggie Lover's pizza. This was the first to me I got a good look at Kev. He had curly brown hair that was mostly hidden under an orange baseball cap with the words 'Nature is a hero's best friend'. I found it odd that I could read this due to my dyslexia, but I didn't dwell on it too much. He walked kinda funny, and when he noticed me looking he explained that he had some kind of gene disorder that caused that. It was nothing to worry about.

Annie and I brought ours up stairs and sat on the floor of my room laughing and talking as we devoured the deliciousness that was stuffed crust, extra cheese pizza.

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter of my redone story, I hope you enjoyed it. I plans to post the second chapter soon so I don't keep you waiting too long…. Again….. :)**


	5. Real chapter 2

**Sup!**

 **Here I hope this chapter comes out well, I don't really know yet, so here we go!**

 ***Gaper is the slang term for a skier or snowboarder who is highly stupid on the mountain. The name comes from their being known to stand slack jawed or with their jaws agape. The name cand also been seen as being from the gap that people have between their goggles and their helmets.**

 **I Get Stalked By a Group of Gapers***

The next morning I woke up to the infuriating sound of my alarm clock. I swung my hand over the side of my bed to stop the wretched noise, but only succeeded in slamming my hand into my wall so hard that I felt like it could have broken off.

"Aaaaaaaooooooow!" I hugged it into my body and moaned until the pain lessened. Then I sat up, remembering my alarm clock. I tentatively hit the off button before getting up onto my feet. In my dorm room, my alarm clock was on the other side of my bed, so out of habit I had swung my arm the wrong way. The pain in my hand was less, but still there. I stumbled into my bathroom and almost froze to death as I undressed to take a shower.

After my shower, I pulled on my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a grey sweats eatshirt that had a pale blue snowflake on it, and some light brown UGGs. I dried my straight blond hair and made a tiny french braid by my part. After I tied it off I went across the hall and knocked on Annie's door.

"Come it," she said upon opening the door, "I was just putting my hair up, and then I was gonna go knock on your door." She walked over to the bathroom and brushed her hair into a high ponytail. "I like your sweatshirt, by the way," She added as she started braiding the ponytail, "It matches your eyes." I looked in the mirror at my grey eyes. In the summer they become a much lighter shade of grey, but now they just looked quizzical and sometimes even cold. When Annie finished I took one last look at myself then lead the way downstairs.

We arrived downstairs to my father flipping hash browns, eggs, and sausages at the stove. Kev sat eating a large helping of hash browns, but none of the others. He noticed my curious look and explained that he was vegetarian along with eggs. Annie and I grabbed our shares and fed our moaning stomachs while describing the plans for our trip to my father and Kev. Afterward, we finished packing and shoved our suitcases into the trunk of the car.

The car ride lasted two hours. Annie and I talked, played cards, played games on our phones, and eventually fell asleep listening to music. When I woke up, Annie was viciously slapping my shoulder while staring out the window at the same time.

I groaned and pushed her hand away as I sat up, massaging my neck that had been sleeping in a highly uncomfortable position, "You know, if you just poke me once I'll probably wake up."

"Uh-huh,"She said distractedly as she craned her neck to look at something high out the window, "They're so big!"

I looked out my window as well to see pine trees and about a foot of snow on the side of the rode. However when I looked up I saw majestic mountains towering over us. They were covered in snow and were probably the most beautiful things ever. They were almost like the skyscrapers in the city, but at the same time the two seemed incomparable. Soon enough the resort came into view. It was a collection of snow capped buildings that ranged from rustic log cabins, to modern style buildings. I found myself looking for the cabin we owned, as I did every year. However, like every year, I could never see it because it was always out of the way of the main roads. We stopped at the ski rental shop to rent Annie some skis before we went to the cabin. Kev had brought his own snowboard so he didn't need to get any. My father and I have our own skis that we keep at the cabin. Once everything was taken care of for our mountain adventures, we drove down a dirt road that was so covered in snow that it might as well have been paved, like the main roads, except for the fact that on the main roads we could see the pavement due to all the cars that drive over it.

We eventually reached our cabin. Annie and I found our room upstairs. Kev had his own room and so did my dad. There were only three rooms so Annie and I got to share. Before we unpacked onto our bunkbeds, I won rock paper scissors so I got the top. I pulled sheets out of the closet and dispensed them onto each of our beds. Annie produced a pack of Oreos from her bag; of which we devoured while we wrestled the sheets onto our mattresses until they looked somewhat comfortable. After a while, we had finished and ended up laying on our respective bunks playing games or scrolling through instagram on our phones.

"Hey Em?" Annie asked while I was hanging my head upside down over the side and reading in my reading app.

"Yeah" I turned over so I ended up facing her instead of the wall on the other side of the room.

"What happened to your mom?" She looked up at me.

I rolled again so my head was on my pillow and I was looking up at the wood paneled ceiling, "I don't know. My dad doesn't like to talk about her. He said she left when I was really little, without explanation, but I doubt that because whenever he says that he puts too much force into the words like he always does when he's lying about something. Then after I ask, he gives me this look like he's almost scared of me. As if I'm like a werewolf or vampire or something, but only he knows it."

"That's weird,"Annie said, "Maybe looking at you in those situations reminds him of her. I bet she broke his heart, so he gets all sad."

"Hm," I thought about that, but something still seemed strange about the way he would look at me. I yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. I was ten thirty five already. The car ride made me antsy yet my mind was still tired from the day. I started climbing down and said, "I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Kay, I will too. You can use the bathroom first and I'll change," She said as she stood up, "Then we'll switch."

"Got it," I grabbed my toiletries bag and dug through it for my toothbrush and toothpaste. I frowned and looked again, but I couldn't find my toothpaste, "I'm gonna go ask my dad if I he has some extra toothpaste, he usually does."

"Okay," Annie said as she pulled out her pajamas.

I headed down the hall to my dad's room, but paused when I saw Kev entering it. I don't know why, but I crept over to it and pressed my ear against the cold, wood door. I could hear them talking, but I didn't understand what they were talking about. I had figured kev forgot his socks or something, but that was obviously not his reason for going in there.

"We should be careful," Kev said, "I'm afraid some of them might have gotten onto Emily's scent."

My scent?

"What should we do?" Dad asked.

"Nothing until I'm positive of their being here." Kev answered nervously, "We shouldn't make Emily aware of something odd going on. That will only make her scent stronger and possibly lead them closer to her."

What the heck were they talking about? Did I smell bad enough that I was attracting things?

"Have you contacted Chiron?" Dad asked.

Chiron… I felt like I had heard that name somewhere in school before.

"Yeah, I Iris messaged him before I came in here," Kev said.

I started wondering if the two of them had gone mad. What the heck was an Iris message?

"Is that what he told you to do?" Dad continued.

"Yes, but he said if I sensed any monsters, we should leave as quickly as possible with the excuse of you having a 'work emergency' to attend to. Then If they chase us - which I assume they will - I should take Emily to camp Immediately."

"What about Annie? She can't go to the camp, can she?" My father asked. I had never heard him ask so many questions in a row. He always was so calm and knowledgeable, but now he was the opposite. And hold up, did he say monsters? And camp? What camp should I be going to in the middle of the school year?

"Annie is no problem. She-" Kev paused and then I heard steps coming closer to the door. I panicked felt my stomach flip. I quickly slipped into the bathroom which was across the hall and closed the door. My heart was beating and my mind was swirling with questions and confusion about what I had just heard.

When I got back to our room Annie was in her pajamas and ready to go brush her teeth, "Did he have it?" she asked.

"Huh?" I replied, "Have what? Oh, uh, yeah." I went over to my suitcase and yawned in hopes that she wouldn't ask me questions and think my confusion was more than just me being tired. I didn't want her to ask, even if she was my best friend. I still couldn't wrap my mind around it, much less explain it.

When she got back we both climbed in bed and turned out our lights. I could hear her breath calm into a slumber after about fifteen minutes. However my swirling mind refused to do the same. I ended up laying there, tracing my fingers through the cracks between the panels on the ceiling, trying to understand everything. My scent, first of all, was really weird. I was unaware of this 'scent' and I hoped it's a good smell. Also how would my knowing this stuff make my 'scent' stronger? Maybe because I was freaked out, I sweated a lot more. Then who was Chiron. I figured he might be from work, but why would Kev need to contact him? I grabbed my phone and googled 'Chiron'. There was a quick result with an excerpt from wikipedia saying that Chiron was a ancient greek centaur who supposedly trained all the heros of the time. Okay, that was even weirder. Then what was an Iris message? Was that what Kev called texts? Maybe I had just misheard him. Maybe he said text message, but who said that anymore? It was just text. Even if iphones had the text app labeled as 'messages'. Hold up. Had he said Monsters? Monsters. How would Kev sense monsters? That's weird.

Maybe I had just dreamed it. My brain considered.

Wait no It can't have been a dream, I still haven't fallen asleep. I retorted

Are you sure? It asked.

Yes I'm sure. I thought.

But in dreams do you remember falling asleep? My brain pointed out. I mean you barely even remember when you had the dream. Much less what it was about.

Okay, but, then why do I remember it if it was a dream? I replied.

Maybe it was too traumatizing. It said. I mean you still remember that dream of where you had a million spiders crawling all over you from when you like five.

Ugh, do not remind me of that. I thought. And I'm not traumatized!

Are you sure about that?

I think I would know. Anyway this wasn't 'spider attack' scary it was just weird and confusing.

Fine, suit yourself. My brain said, concluding the conversation.

I rolled over and moaned into my pillow. I wished I could just fall asleep and deal with it tomorrow. However my natural curiosity made that impossible. I pulled the sheets up and got into the most comfortable position I could, then tried to clear my mind and let my body go numb until I fall asleep.

I dreamed that I was running through the snowy mountain woods. I went faster than normal. I was surrounded by dragon heads, eight of them in total, but when I looked down I saw that my body was one of the scaly necks that connected to a huge dragon-like body. In the early morning light, the scales shimmered greenish.

What is this? One of my fellow heads hissed. Why is Jimmy Number Seven acting like this?

Yesssss, another added, he seems odd.

Well he'd better fix himself up. We have almost reached the desssstination. Exclaimed a head in the middle, which seemed a bit larger than the others. This one wore a sky blue neckwarmer with the ski resort's logo in dark grey. It looked a bit too much like my sweatshirt, which was kind of disturbing. We suddenly screeched to a halt by the side of our cabin. Yes the cabin I had been sleeping in at that very moment. We crept forward toward the window to my room but froze when the sliding door from the kitchen opened and out came my father in his winter pajamas with a cup of steaming coffee in hand.

Retreat! The middle head exclaimed as we turned and ran back into the woods exclaiming Yesssss Jimmy Number one!

I woke up with a gasp. Annie was already up and told me my father had made his famous cereal with milk and orange juice. She left so I could get ready and I couldn't help but look out my window to be sure no nine headed Jimmy's' were out there. After we ate and packed up our things we drove up to the resort and got our passes. While I was buckling up my boots, I felt as if I was being watched. However when I turned to see all who was there was a group of college age dudes who were laughing and talking stupidly. I shook this feeling off and continued to get ready, ignoring the nagging thought in my mind that this feeling could be related to the conversation that Dad had with Kev and the weird dream. Oddly enough the same group of Dudes had chosen to get in line for the same lift as us. Annie and I could help eavesdropping on their hilarious conversations. It soon became highly apparent that they were Gapers*.

I heard one ask the employee scanning the tickets what moguls were made of. When he answered that they were made of snow, another asked, "Okay that's cool and all, but at what altitude do deers become mooses?" To this he got a confused look from the employee.

Annie and I ended up laughing hysterically. When they looked at us we had to make up a story that I had told a really funny inside joke that they wouldn't get. When we got onto the two person chair lift, Dad and Kev somehow ended up five seats ahead of us and in between was none other than the group of Gapers. We agreed to meet at the top and if we couldn't we would ski down the run that me and my father always used if we got separated; Meetup Point. We would use our phones, but we had learned the hard way, two years ago, that service was inaccessible up there. So when we got off after the last Gaper, we looked for my father but could not find him anywhere. We presumed they must have been pushed down the hill by the crowd or something so we decided to ski down to Meetup Point. We had to take a green run to get to the trail, this was one of the flatter runs that involved some skating to get across. The Gapers, for some reason, followed us. That kind of freaked me out. I had heard enough scary stories to know someone who had been following you since the locker room was not normal. And even worse the green run was empty so it was just us and the Gapers. This was sketchy. I looked at Annie and she obviously felt the same way. We made a silent agreement to speed up, but as we did the gapers sped up as well. They even passed us in perfect unison and stopped, creating a wall between us and the rest of the run.

"Hello, young hero," They said in a monotone voice. Just then did I realise that there were nine of them. Like the nine heads in my dream. When I looked at the passes dangling off their jackets, I could read that they each had the name Jimmy with last names of one through nine.

"Hero?" I asked.

Annie tapped my shin with her skill pole and whispered, "We need to get out of here." They had started morphing together, their necks elongating and their skin being replaced with deep green scales. Thier voices formed such a lisp that they were practically hissing at us.

They appeared to be confused at my question, "You appear to have learned about your godly parent," The middle head was the only one talking now, the gapers had mashed together to form the monster I had been in my dream, "We have been following the possible scent of a hero for a while, but last night the scent became the strength of one who knew. We were able to pinpoint your location, but the mortal got in the way and we were forced to wait until we could get you alone to kill you. Well mostly alone, but this one appears to be a wood nymph, so she shouldn't be too traumatized. You see, unlike most monsters we prefer to do our work without the bother of pesky mortals screaming and getting in the way. We have the amount of brain power to conceive elaborate plans."

"Twenty times the amount of a normal monster to be precise," Head numer three chided in.

"What are you?" I couldn't help but add; "And you only have nine heads.

"We are the Hydra, you know the one heracles fought. You see other monsters have a less brainpower than each of us," Head number six explained. The he turned to Head number three, "And Jimmy number three, we agreed to stop telling people that because it only confuses them. Thus delaying our fun."

"Yes it does delay our fun, leading us to our next order of business," Head number one hissed and the huge monster moved forward. Head number eleven lunged toward me, but Annie jumped in front of me to deflect the attack.

 **Ha ha! Cliff hangers!**

 **Sorry, that wasn't the best of cliff hangers, but I wanted to finish this chapter up so could post it. Hope you liked it. I'm pretty sure that was the longest chapter I've ever written for any story. So yeah sorry if there are some grammatical errors or such. Apparently you guys have an issue with that.**

 **So I did my best to read through and edit, but I am not a professional or anything so yeah. Have fun and I will get my next chapter up hopefully faster than this one.**

 **So go outside, ride a bike, call a friend, do your thing.**

 **Bye bye!**


	6. Real Chapter 3

**Sup friends? Yeah sorry I got really busy and so I sort of neglected my writing. I hope you don't hate me. But I'm back at it and ready to write!**

 **So without further adieu…..**

 **Saved by a less than proficient musical goat.**

A loud clunk replaced the terrifying sound I had expected to hear. I opened my eyes to a large oak tree that had definitely not been there before. I did a quick glance around for Annie,but couldn't find her.

Oh my god, Annie was a tree.

"Annie?" I tapped the trunk, cautiously as if knocking on a door. Suddenly the bark morphed into Annie's face. I jumped back, shocked.

"I'm a wood nymph," she said as if this would explain the situation.

"Okay-" I started but suddenly Tree-Annie screamed in agony. The hydra had blown fire on her and her back side was engulfed in flames. She changed back into a person and crumpled to the ground burned and steaming as she hit the wet snow.

"Pesky nymph," head number one said, "I knew she would be a problem."

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled up at them, anger coursing through my body.

"Isn't it obvious, hero," head number four explained, "All children of the gods are our enemies, for they're the ones who keep killing us and depriving us of decades of fun."

"You think killing people is fun!" I screamed, appalled by their idea of entertainment.

"They're a monster, it's in their nature." a familiar voice, accompanied by a sound like a horse's feet running throwing the snow, called from behind me. I spun around to see Kev running as fast as he could in his snow pants. Wait, he wasn't wearing snow pants. His legs were covered in a thick brown fur. A satyr.

How did I know that?

Kev ran up to the attacker and pulled out what looked like set of panpipes and started blowing out a tune with as much force as he could muster.

Great. I was being saved by a less than proficient musician. This day just kept getting better.

"What are you-" I began, but was cut off by a large rumbling below my feet. Suddenly i was being raised up into the air by a huge tree that was growing out of the snow and carrying us far away from the Jimmys.

Turning around I could see them trying to climb the massive trunk, but the branches would swing around knocking the Jimmys back to ground. Interestingly enough each swinging branch occurred at the same time as Kev's panpipes belted out a high pitched note that kind of hurt my ears to listen to. For the first time it dawned on me that Kev, the satyr, was controlling the tree.

The tree deposited us on the blue run, Critter Corner. People were all around us, but none of them seem concerned that a huge tree was flying people all around the ski resort.

Kev finished off his song with a low base note that still rang in the winter air as he removed wooden instrument from his mouth. The huge tree dissolved into gold dust that fell to the ground making the already sparkling snow look like it was now way too valuable to ski on.

"What the hell Kev!?" I screamed anger coursing through every inch of my body, almost if it came out of nowhere, " Why are you part goat?! Why is Annie a tree?! And how did those dudes turn into that?! And…." suddenly the anger faded into worry and fear, tears began to roll down my cheeks and build up in the brim of my goggles, " And….. where's my Dad?" I fell to my knees trying to force myself to stop crying. I wasn't a baby. But the tears just wouldn't stop. I flung off my goggle and rubbed my eyes, trying force the tears back in with my palms.

"I'll explain everything," Kev said gently, crouching down in the snow next to me and the crumpled body of Annie (who was fine by the way she was just a little burnt and passed out from the pain), "Your Father's okay. I had him contact the camp and a group should be here to bring us there in no time. However right now we should probably get to a spot that's less in the way."

I was suddenly aware of the skiers giving us dirty looks as they narrowly avoided crashing into us. Kev helped me drag Annie over to the tree line where we sat in the powder and waited.

"What about the Hydra?" I asked Kev.

"We are far enough away from it and there are more people than the hydra would prefer to be around so we have some time." Kev explained, but as he looked nervously at his watch I could tell he was not so sure about our current location being all that ideal.

Within two minutes after our conversation a chariot pulled up in front of us with two beautiful black horses pulling it down the slope on runners instead of wheel which looks kind of funny on a chariot.

No, not horses; Pegasuses…. Pegasi? Never mind it's not important.

Two people, one girl and one boy, stepped out in puffy orange jackets with an emblem on the shoulder that I had never seen before yet it seemed oddly familiar. The girl was so pretty there was no way she could not be a movie star and the boy was pretty weak and looked like he was almost scared of the modern day equivalent to Marilyn Monroe standing before us.

"Lynn, Martin!" Kev exclaimed not masking the relief in his voice, " Let's get out of here before the hydra finds us." he turned to me and helped me gather up Annie. "Don't worry about your dad, he'll be okay. The Hydra won't go after him."

"Yeah," I said feeling horrible about leaving him and cutting our trip short right before christmas.

Once we were all on the chariot the pegasi began to pull us down the hill. And we gained speed before their wings spread and pulled into the sky.

The cold wind bit at my face and chilled me. I got one last glimpse of the ski resort before we disappeared into cloud and I couldn't see anything.

"Before we go back to camp, there is one last stop we need to make" Lynn said veering the chariot left and into yet another cloud.

 **Sorry for taking so long guys, I really wish had been writing as much as is used to, ive just been caught up in life soooooooo…. Dont hate me.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it, I know it was short, sorry about that, but I did my best to not have a million grammatical errors like before.**

 **Just so you know…. When I was writing 'grammatical' I wrote 'grammerical'… so that's kind of funny I think.**

 **Bye ^.^**


End file.
